My Story
by JaYsO
Summary: a myserious story started as kenshin was a kid
1. My Story

My story  
  
I am almost 12 years old this year and was supposed to be wearing extravagances and fashionable clothes because all my relatives are rich, but look at me, I have been wearing this cheap, plain clothes for years and its original color, which I cant remember what is was, has already faded after being washed and washed. My family doesn't even treat me as well as they are to the servants because of my troublesome birth. I've been told that my mom died right after she smiled at me when I was born. She had a really bad reputation in the family because my father, who I have never seen, was a black smith and not belongs to a wealthy family. People have been pointing their fingers at me for years and saying that's the wicked kids from his wicked mom who got pregnant by the black smith. Even my own family members say things as harsh as that to me all the time. I tried not to show my feelings on my face and ignore them as much as possible, but those words are just like sharp knives, every time it hits me, it leaves a deep scar inside my heart.  
  
The day I have been waiting for my whole life has finally come to real, I was about to put in a charity school as my wealthy family has eventually got tired of looking after me. The misery is about to end, I remind myself as the coach came, which was sent by the school to pick me and take me all the way there. The school is 100 miles away from my living place and it was a long trip to go back then. Five long hours had passed and I feel asleep.  
  
By the time I woke up, I found myself to be lying on a small single bed in a total strange place. There are about 20 other kids in the same bedroom, sleeping deeply. " I must be in the school now." I murmured to myself. I was so excited that I could not sleep any more and just wanting for the dawn to come, which will bring joy and happiness to me as the first day of school is going to start.  
  
First day at school  
  
All the students at the school seemed to be really nice to each other and it didn't take long for me to get know many people as my friends. We studied about God and history in the first class, I didn't get any sort of proper education before, except the time I had a governess to teach me how to bow down when the guests came. Although I had no idea what the teacher is talking about, I still had a good time and participated as much as almost everyone else. The first day at school wasn't bad at all, I actually had a fun time being around with people who never knew about my past, and if they knew it, they wouldn't care anyways, because those of the kids here are also orphans like me. We all have the most important thing in common and that's why we get along with each other well. When it was the dinnertime, we came to the huge cafeteria I have ever seen in my life; it is ten times bigger than the hallway at my old house. There are about 50 tables set up in there and on the top of each table, there was delicious, intriguing looking food. We all were hungry and found the best seats. Before we grab the knives and forks, every one closed their eyes and said their prayers. After dinner, I was full than I had ever been in my life and just went sleep. It was the best day in my entire life and this is how I have exactly pictured heaven. 


	2. The Stranger

The Stranger  
  
It has been 2 mouths since I began my way of studying from this school: Highcool. Nothing bad had happened to me yet, but I could sense something is going to happen today and it's not going to be any good. As usually, I was woken up by the loud morning bell, I dressed myself up with the blue school uniform, which every student has to wear to attend class no matter what. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then just walked to my first class in the morning quietly by myself. There seems to be nothing abnormal, it's just like every other day at the school.  
  
I had to learn how God created us all and memorize a 500 words long paragraph about what Jesus had spoken when he came to the human world. Right now, everything is the same, which have become boring to me and I am eager to have something that is interesting in my life.  
  
My hope had actually come true. This happened after the school time was over; I was playing with my new friends. Suddenly, a stranger came out from the woods, he was in a black robe from head to foot, I couldn't tell his actual age, because he had half of his face covered with a scary mask. He also had a huge scar located near his mustache. All the kids around me got really scared and they started to run away. I didn't go with those kids, because I think something exciting is finally going to happen to my boring life. The stranger started talking to me in an extremely low voice, it sounds like there is something stuck in his throat, thus he couldn't talk properly and it also sounds much more like from another world, in the Holy Bible, the word hell suits this stranger perfectly.  
  
"Why aren't you running away from me like the other pupils?" He said.  
  
"I don't know." I remembered not to trust a stranger and never tell him my true feeling.  
  
"Who are you anyways and what exactly are you doing in the school's property?" I started to question him as my curiosity began to rise.  
  
He didn't answer me and instead, he just starts laughing like he has gone insane.  
  
"What is so funny?" I was kind of angry at the odd action from this total stranger.  
  
He never replied me, turned back on me and just walked away like nothing has happened.  
  
I have never been him since and I tried to ask for any information linked to the appearance of him. Every time I asked my teacher who had stayed in this school for almost 20 years, she always tried to avoid me and once she told me I must be crazy.  
  
"There is no such a person like that around the school, you must be day dreaming. Now get back to your work." She stared at me when I asked her about the stranger and she also told me not to mention him again.  
  
I became really suspensions and I though there was a deep secret within this school and it's my duty to reveal it! 


	3. The Deep Secret

The Deep Secret  
  
As the days passed, my memory and principle of finding the stranger has not yet faded. Sometimes I just can't get rid of my own imagination, which forces to think more about the consequences of my action if I have met the stranger once again.  
  
My chance had finally come, after two months of waiting, I eventually saw the stranger again as I was walking through the woods to find any information leading to the real status of the stranger. He was once again wearing the creepy black robe and this time, I had another person with him, who seems to be a young adult, about the same age as me. He was also in a black robe, but I could clearly see his face. Yet there is something missing on his face, not any organs but the emotions of a teenager. His eyes were as cold as an ice tube that has been frozen for 100 years and there are completely no emotions on his face. I bet no one could recognize him comparing to a dead child. Those two didn't notice me and honestly I don't want them to notice me because I am about to following them all the way to their termination spot.  
  
They kept walking really fast, it took me a lot of strength to catch up with them and eventually I was tired.  
  
"I can't just give up my plan this easily; no one knows when the next opportunity like this right now would come to again me". I crunched my teeth and kept on following them, trying my best not to leave a clue to the strangers that someone's following them.  
  
The sun had fallen down the mountains, my surrounds is getting dark by the seconds and it's extremely dangerous to walk in the woods at night especially when you don't even know what exactly you are doing.  
  
The strangers had finally stopped for a break after about two hours of constant walking. I had never been this exhausted ever in my life, I just wanted to lie down and go sleep as soon as possible. But the excitement is pulling me back from falling asleep. Suddenly, the scar face stranger was talking to the other one. I tried my best to get into a closer distance to them without being noticed.  
  
I heard them saying: "we are almost there, just a few more miles and our lives is going to change completely". The scare face said.  
  
"That's right, we are finally going to achieve our goals and the entire school." Although I tried my best ability to listen, the wind was blowing over the leaves, which mixed up the voice with the strangers'. I couldn't hear exactly what they are talking about, but I knew that it must have something to do with the school.  
  
At about midnight, we finally had reached the destination; it is located at s huge cave on the mountain by the school. There were two large bodies of rocks block the opening of the cave. As the scar face murmured something toward a tiny hole on the rock, there was a loud noise and miracle had happened. The two huge rocks moved by themselves apart just enough to get the strangers in. Because I had a small body, I quickly ran into the cave as the rocks were closing. If I didn't move my body fast enough, I could have been a pile of meatballs now. 


	4. The Evil Plan

The Evil Plan  
  
It was amazing of how big the inside of the cave was. It was as big as the school's swimming pool in both length and width. There were about 20 people sitting around a large stone table, they all had worn black clothes and it seems to be an important meeting for this gang. As the two who I had followed earlier entered, every one was quiet and some bowed down and some even got on their knees. It is quite obvious that these two are probably the leader in this gang or else the rest would have shown that much respect.  
  
"Hello, my dear followers." The scar face stood in the center and said that in a grand voice.  
  
"I m about to introduce you the newest member of our gang, who is also the gifted child we had looked for all our lives." Scar face removed the child right in front of him and lifted him up high in the dull room.  
  
Every gang member seemed to be amazed; they could not talk or move, just staring at the child with all their attentions. They eventually got on their knees and started praying for this child.  
  
I was so confused because the child seemed to be just a normal child in appearance except he's kind of emotionless. The child didn't seem to me have any sort of power that is so great, which made every body respect him and pray for him as their God. A jealousy feeling was coming to me and because I was on the mood, I made a noise by knocking over a piece of stone. The room was so quiet because every one was concentrating on the child and I am pretty sure that they had heard the noise although it was so unnoticeable. I was actually shaking and was scared to death.  
  
They all stood up at the same time, their faces were frozen maybe because someone like me had interfered and ruined their whole plan. The followers started to search everywhere in the cave for me. I held my breath as a follower got near to the place I was hiding, I could see his face and that was not a human's face. There were scars all over it and I couldn't even tell from where his eyes and nose were located. At normal time I would have shouted for sure but maybe I was too scared thus I even forgot to open my mouth. Luckily, I was hiding behind a huge rock, which they could not move to see the back unless it has been removed. 


End file.
